Potbelly
Description The Potbelly resembles a green carnivorous plant in a cracked terracotta pot. It has two mouths, and a stem like a thick belly. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swaying back and forth in its pot. Song Audio sample: The Potbelly's contribution to an island's song is a two-part harmony of nasal, staccato vocals that go "bup" or "bawmp". The smaller of the Potbelly's two heads frequently takes a solo line, riffing on the larger head's steady line. Breeding The Potbelly becomes available for purchase in the Market at Level 9. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Potbelly and another monster. On Shugabush Island, the Potbelly must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions Christmas For the Cold Island Christmas celebration, the Potbelly's pot is yellow with a red bow on it. The Potbelly heads also wear Santa hats. In 2015, this costume did return but the leaves turned red for that time. Name Origin monsters, as stated above, have fat, bloated stems resembling a belly, complete with belly button - and are kept in cracked flower pots - hence the name "pot belly". Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. Unlike most types of Rare Monsters, breeding Rare Single-Element Monsters requires any combination where both of its parents possess the key element of the regular counterpart. However, like all other Rare Monsters, the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. Rare Monsters are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Potbelly on the Rare Potbelly page. Notes *The Potbelly's song changes when a Shrubb is placed on Plant Island and if the Potbelly is not muted, one of its heads sings with the Shrubb at the beginning. *Sometimes a Potbelly will jump up out of its pot, during which some small leaves and roots on its underside can be briefly seen. * The Potbelly sounded different in the pre-release advertisements. * One of the possible nicknames for Potbelly, "Audrey", is a reference to the carnivorous plant Audrey II from the musical Little Shop of Horrors. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Vocal Monsters